Teren Rogriss
Teren Rogriss was a Human male who held himself to a strict code of personal honor and duty. He was a career officer in the Imperial Navy, rising to the rank of admiral, while at the same time managing to raise a family. When Warlord Zsinj presented a threat to the Empire in the chaotic aftermath of the Seizure of Coruscant, Rogriss commanded the fleet tasked with destroying him. To accomplish that, he worked in cooperation with General Han Solo of the New Republic in an unusual partnership which culminated in an unsuccessful ambush at the Battle of Vahaba. Solo, however, killed Zsinj shortly thereafter, and Rogriss commanded the effort to conquer Zsinj's territory, in which he faced the warlord Treuten Teradoc and New Republic Supreme Commander Ackbar. In that campaign, he was defeated, resulting in his relegation to minor commands. Rogriss served nonetheless, and was assigned to the mission to negotiate the planet Adumar's entry to the Empire. To do so, he swore an oath to the Adumari that he would leave without harming their world if they declared allegiance to the New Republic, but he knew that the Empire would command an attack if they did so. Torn by this conflict between his duty and honor, Rogriss was approached by the New Republic delegate to Adumar, General Wedge Antilles. Antilles offered Rogriss safe haven, and when Adumar decided to join the New Republic, Rogriss refused to carry out his orders, defecting. He accepted a position as the defense minister of the Adumari Planetary Defense Forces, in which he stayed for several years, fending off retaliatory attacks from the Imperials. Biography Climbing the ranks Born sometime around 45 BBY, Teren Rogriss made a career in the Imperial Starfleet. A strong believer in the order brought by the Galactic Empire, he helped conquer new worlds, bringing civilization and order to them, as he saw it. He also took the time to build a family, marrying and fathering a daughter, Asori, in 15 BBY and a son, Terek, in 11 BBY. He distinguished himself as a canny captain and rising to the rank of admiral by 6 ABY; his flagship was the Star Destroyer Agonizer. He pursued postings which had him fighting the Rebel Alliance and New Republic, never taking part in operations directed against civilians or outside direct combat with an armed enemy. He remained loyal to the Empire beyond the death of Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II at the Seizure of Coruscant and through Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard's rule, despite many Imperials deserting and becoming independent warlords. The most important of these was Warlord Zsinj, who commanded the Super Star Destroyer Iron Fist and a sizable empire of his own. In 6 ABY, Rogriss was sent to the defend some Imperial-held shipyards in the Bilbringi system and, with assistance from the elite 181st Imperial Fighter Wing, he repulsed a New Republic attack led by the Mon Calamari Admiral Nammo. Battling Zsinj At this point a senior officer, Rogriss was entrusted with command of the Imperial task force assigned to destroy the threat posed by Zsinj. Zsinj was a cautious and canny commander, making quick and devastating strikes against his targets and refusing to fight on any battleground he had not himself chosen. Both Rogriss and the New Republic commander assigned to hunt Zsinj, General Han Solo, had little luck in defeating him. Zsinj scored a major victory against the Empire in his strike against the shipyards of Kuat, capturing the nearly completed Super Star Destroyer Razor's Kiss. However, he did not get to use the ship, as it was almost immediately destroyed by the Solo Fleet.X-Wing: Iron Fist Infuriated by the attack on Kuat, Rogriss's superiors instructed him to open a dialogue with Solo and attempt some cooperation against their common enemy. When Zsinj struck at Jussafet Four, an Imperial world on the border with Zsinj's territory, Rogriss traveled there in the Agonizer, arriving well after the attack was over. Solo, however, had responded and driven off Zsinj. Rogriss used the opportunity to open up communications. He transmitted a request for a face-to-face meeting to Mon Remonda, suggesting Commander Wedge Antilles, Rogue Leader, as an acceptable New Republic representative. As Solo felt it too risky to send himself or the high-profile commander, he suggested the Mon Remonda captain, Onoma, but Rogriss settled for Garik Loran, a captain and squadron leader serving under Antilles. Rogriss put out a luxurious banquet for Loran and greeted him warmly, amused by the former Imperial propaganda actor's quick wit. He proposed to Loran that both sides cooperate, and offered him a datacard with the frequencies on which he could be contacted. Any message from Solo would be interpreted as agreement to the plan, at which point Rogriss would share all the data the Empire had amassed on Zsinj, and expect the same courtesy from the New Republic. Loran returned to the Mon Remonda, and Solo decided to take Rogriss up on the offer. Solo's information revealed what he had uncovered about Zsinj's business dealings, namely that Zsinj had a habit of secretly owning important businesses within New Republic and Imperial territory, which made him money, provided him with matériel, and gave him some influence and covert assets on enemy worlds. Rogriss pursued those of Solo's leads that concerned Imperial territory, thoroughly damaging Zsinj's position by ferreting out many enterprises in cooperation with Solo. The Battle of Vahaba When Solo received a message from a spy aboard ''Iron Fist stating that Zsinj would be at Vahaba. Knowing that Zsinj would simply run if he ambushed him, Solo sent Loran to Rogriss to request the use of an Interdictor. Rogriss saw it as far too dangerous to risk a ship as vital as an Interdictor on a New Republic operation, but Loran assured him that two New Republic Star Destroyers would be assigned to guard the ship at all costs. Only the top crew need be informed they were working with the New Republic, as most of the crew would only see the two Star Destroyer escorts. Combined with an appeal to the admiral's sense of duty and honor, Loran convinced Rogriss to agree to the operation. Rogriss transferred his flag to the Interdictor Stellar Web, taking part in the mission himself. He hung away from Solo's task force as they waited for Zsinj to show, communicating only with Solo personally. When Zsinj's fleet did appear, Rogriss positioned Stellar Web, flanked by Skyhook and Crynyd, so that its gravity well projectors would block his escape to hyperspace. Seeing that the Interdictor was pinning him in place, Zsinj dispatched Red Gauntlet and Serpent's Smile to destroy it. Serpent's Smile moved onto a course to ram Stellar Web, seeking to make the ship veer away and in so doing swing its gravity well away from Zsinj's position. Rogriss attempted to brazen it out, and Zsinj was of the opinion he would succeed in making Serpent's Smile flinch first, but when Serpent's Smile had it's bridge destroyed, Zsinj ordered the auxiliary bridge to lock in a ramming course and abandon ship. When that became clear to Rogriss, he took a desperate measure to avoid a collision, reversing Stellar Web gravity well projectors to create a repulsion effect, bouncing it out into open space. Zsinj, however, was now free to flee. Rogriss contacted Solo, expressing his disappointment that the trap had failed, and replied positively when Solo asked him if he would consider working together again before departing the field of battle. Losing streak Further cooperation was not necessary, however, as Solo received another message from his spy, stating that she had sabotaged Iron Fist hyperdrive and stranded it at Selaggis. The Solo Fleet followed it there and defeated Zsinj. Zsinj himself was killed by Solo not much later over Dathomir, effectively ending the threat Zsinj's empire posed. Rogriss commanded part of the effort to seize Zsinj's former territory, competing with the New Republic throughout 7 ABY in a struggle for control that pitted him against New Republic Supreme Commander Ackbar himself, as well as another major warlord, Treuten Teradoc.The Essential Chronology Rogriss saw some success, expanding Imperial territory eastward, seizing the Hydian Way. Facing Teradoc in the Battle of Junction, Rogriss came up short, though Ackbar ultimately defeated Teradoc and Junction fell into Imperial hands as Teradoc fled to the Deep Core. This was illustrative of the larger situation; from the three-way contest it was Ackbar who emerged the victor. Rogriss presided over more losses than wins, and was forced to cede most of Zsinj's territory to the New Republic. This string of bad fortune culminated in defeat at the Taking of Kuat, in which Rogriss lost the vital shipyards of Kuat to the New Republic. Due to his failure, Rogriss was stripped of command of all but the Agonizer and relegated to assignments of much lesser importance; nevertheless, he continued to serve loyally. That campaign was followed by Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo's return and expansion of the Empire and the newly crowned Emperor Dantius Palpatine's near-victory over the New Republic. After Palpatine's defeat, however, the Empire collapsed, riven by warlordism and internal fighting. From the holdings of the major warlords, Admirals Natasi Daala and Gilad Pellaeon forged a new Imperial state lacking many of the less-popular features it had possessed under Palpatine. Rogriss continued in the same position under this new state, and his son Terek came of age, joining the fleet as well. The admiral assumed command of the Super Star Destroyer Dominion and he participated in the Battle of Orinda in 12 ABY. After entering the Orinda system alongslide six Interdictor cruisers, the Dominion engaged the New Republic Star Dreadnaught Lusankya, and Pellaeon's forces were ultimately victorious. Mission to Adumar In 13 ABY, Rogriss and the Agonizer were sent to Adumar, a recently discovered world. Its inhabitants, descended from an old group of exiles, wished to negotiate with both the Imperial Remnant and New Republic, seeing which it would most like to join. As it had significant missile production capacity, the Remnant was extremely interested in acquiring its loyalty. Since the Adumari revered fighter pilots, General Turr Phennir and three other pilots from the elite 181st Imperial Fighter Group were sent to conduct the negotiations; Rogriss provided them transit and support. When it became known that New Republic diplomats were on the world at the same time, Rogriss had to swear to the Adumari that, if they chose to join the New Republic, he would leave peacefully. However, Rogriss knew that the Empire would order a strike against the world if it decided for the New Republic, and he would be required him to break his word. For a man as concerned with honor as Rogriss, this wore heavily. Morose, Rogriss turned to alcohol, traveling to Cartann City, the site of the negotiations, and drinking incognito in a local establishment. There, he happened to run into General Wedge Antilles, the chief New Republic pilot in their delegation. Antilles perceived that Rogriss was thinking over a serious issue of honor, and wished him well in dealing with his conscience. Weeks later, Antilles contacted Rogriss and asked to meet with him. Rogriss agreed to hear what Antilles wanted to say, though he expected a bribe attempt, and showed up deeply drunk. Instead, Antilles told him that he had pieced together his dilemma, and urged him to keep his word intact. If he did so, the New Republic stood ready to offer him shelter. He also offered to get messages to his children and take them to safety if they wished—Rogriss's wife was already deceased. He accepted Antilles's comm frequency, but conceded no more than an interest in gloating when he won. A new life Eventually, Cartann, the leading nation on Adumar and the one with which the Remnant had been negotiating, declared that it was forming a world government, and made war on those nations that would not join. Antilles led an alliance of the nations opposing Cartann against it, capturing the world. They then formed their own world government, which petitioned for membership in the New Republic. Faced with his choice, Rogriss locked down the ''Agonizer holocomm, keeping it from transmitting, and sent it back to the Remnant. He himself took a shuttle to Adumar and agents of the unity government brought him to Antilles. Antilles promised to carry out his promises regarding Rogriss's children, and Rogriss, while unwilling to betray the Imperial Intelligence team on the planet, decided not to defect to the New Republic. Lacking the desire to battle the government to which he had given so much of himself directly, he sought a position with the new Adumari government. He had spent his time in orbit figuring out Adumar's military weaknesses; now he wanted to use that knowledge to strengthen its defenses. Balass ke Teldan, the new perator of Cartann and a leading figure in the new government, accepted Rogriss as his defense minister and a general in the Adumari Planetary Defense Forces. While the Remnant sent back a strike force, it was delayed long enough for Antilles to muster a New Republic force that successfully drove off the attackers. A second Imperial attack, led by Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon himself from the Super Star Destroyer Reaper, struck at Adumar, but under Rogriss Adumar held out and bogged down Pellaeon's offensive, which was eventually broken off when more serious trouble reared its head in the Antemeridian sector. As of 17 ABY, Rogriss remained Adumar's defense minister, and had settled into the job comfortably, developing a deep knowledge of Adumar. Personality and traits Teren Rogriss believed strongly in duty and honor, and looked to advance the Empire's interests, not his own. He believed very strongly in keeping his word and maintaining immaculate personal honor, sufficiently so that when his orders and word were put in conflict during the mission to Adumar, he became depressed and drunken, and eventually decided to defect rather than break his word. Rogriss was highly intelligent and charming, with a strong talent for diplomacy and a manner which inspired confidence in him. He could also be extremely intimidating when he wished, however. Rogriss was an easygoing man who did not take himself too seriously, and could poke fun at himself, his side, and the entire Galactic Civil War when dealing with New Republic representatives. He was frank and honest in his speech, and was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish his job. While a loyal Imperial, he had no problem with cooperating with the New Republic in his pursuit of Zsinj, and treated his temporary allies with respect. In battle, Rogriss had cunning, excellent timing, and a strong daring, though he was not a man to take unnecessary risks. He was also inventive, as when he reversed Stellar Web gravity well projectors to escape being rammed. He had a great love, which he matched with an aptitude, for strategy and tactics, regarding them as an art of their own, and much preferred elegant battles to brutal contests of firepower. Appearances *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' Notes and references Category:Admirals and generals Category:Adumari Category:Bureaucrats Category:Coruscanti Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy admirals of the Galactic Empire Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Rogriss family